loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxanne (Roxie) Andrews
Roxanne "Roxie" Andrews is Cyrus's childhood friend and love interest, from Let It Shine. She's came in the town for the grand slam rap championship, where her childhood friends, Cyrus and Kris live. The winner of the contest were Cyrus and Kris. However, Kris took credit for writing the song, even though it was Cyrus who composed the song. Cyrus let Kris take credit, because he knew he wanted to be with Roxie. Roxie began to fall in love with Kris. Later, she goes to a club, and sees Cyrus singing the part of song. She tells him that he is singing the song Kris wrote and sang. Cyrus claims to her that he was just lip-singing. She agrees to walk with him to the park, and they see a rap battle. When Cyrus saw Lord of Da Bling insulted him Roxanne told him to leave him alone. They leave the park. Cyrus told her he's working to the church of his father, and asked Roxanne if she could sing in it. She agrees. While she was singing at the church, Cyrus's father, Jacob Debarge humiliated her, and she leave the church. Cyrus told her he was sorry of what his father said to her, but she said he had the right to have his opinion. During the grand slam she was supposed to sing with Kris. However, it is Cyrus who appears on the stage. In shock she runs out of the stage and slaps Cyrus in the face. She was so angry at both of them, that she refuses to give out the trophy to the champion. At the end of the movie she decides to forgive Cyrus, and sings with him at the church. At the end of the movie she hugged him. Roxanne is potrayed by Coco Jones Romance Cyrus Debarge: Cyrus is Roxie's childhood friend. As children, she never knew he have a crush on her, so Cyrus kept this love secret. But when he finally reveals himself she becomes so angry at him, she slaps him and is still angry at him, telling him she doesn't have feeling for him, but later she forgives him and sings with him at the church. Kris McDuffy: Kris takes the place of Cyrus, because he thought he would be good with her. But later, Roxie had a doubt about this relationship. She asks Cyrus if she's the girl Kris really wants, because she knows he does not feeling the same way. Lord of Da Bling: He's the bully of the club, who also has a crush on Roxie, but she turned him down everytime. She does not like him at all, and refuses to be on stage with him. She hated how he treated Cyrus, and disagreed with him when he said he wanted to take her out for diner. Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Childhood Friend Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Villain's Crush Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest